


you hold my heart

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to help their friend pass a class; Halley and Ginny have to pretend to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hold my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start writing again. 
> 
> Slowly, but let's see what more romances I can create.

Halley wrinkled her nose. "But why can't you get Ron and Hermione?" she asked, her voice rising into a whine (which she immediately blamed on her lack of sleep).

"Because Hermione has a terrifying schedule, and Ron refuses to do it without her." Hannah Abbott nervously bit down on a fingernail. Her fair eyebrows were bunched together in deep thought. "It won't be that bad—Neville's friend is who you'll be paired with."

She sighed. Halley then sighed again into her hands, banishing the images of her in awkward embraces and romantic postures with a complete stranger.

"Please." Hannah's face was one of complete innocence. Her round face tinted a pale pink, her corn-yellow hair falling around her face in loose curls. That combined with her gentle nature and her way with flowers, it was easy to see how Neville was so smitten with her.

And Halley was finding it hard to say no to her blue eyes that rivaled the sparkle that her baby godson had.

She tried to steel herself.

" _Nhhhhh_ …oh, fine." Halley threw her hands up, sending her note cards scattering around her small room. "I'll pretend to be in love so that you'll pass the class."

**o**

Neville's friend was in a few inches of Halley's height. Her long hair was a startling shade of red that rippled over her freckled shoulders. Her compact and curvy body was similarly dressed to Halley's was for the project—light sleepwear and a flowing top.

But Halley was more interested in the extra muscle that the woman had in her arms instead of the faded band logo that was screened on the shirt. When Halley's gaze finally snapped back into focus, she saw with a strong wave of mortification that the woman was wearing a smug grin, clearly pleased with the attention.

 _I'm going to kill Neville_ , Halley silently decided.

The woman walked up to Halley. "Ginny Weasley, and I'll be your love interest for the day." She struck her hand out. Halley fumbled with shaking it.

"Uh, I, uh, Halley Potter. The other—you know." She looked over her shoulders, wondering where Hannah was. The first shoot was happening in the Abbott's house, a quick drive from the university. What had apparently been their small library was now space for Hannah's photography.

For this particular series of shoots, Hannah had dragged out an old bed, the lighting already placed to give it a soft dream-like feel. She had already explained to Halley about what she was aiming for her in project—several diverse couples in similar romantic postures. The last few models Halley already knew: Dean and Seamus, George and Angelina, and a few others that she recognized from seeing them on campus so much.

Except Halley that those couples were all incredibly in love. She was going to have to pretend with someone that she just met.

Thankfully, that was when Hannah entered the room. "Ginny! Oh, excellent! Let's start, okay? Halley I need you sitting on the edge of the bed. Ginny, I want you sitting behind her, and, like, hold her? No, do more of a hug from the behind." She fluttered around the room like a bird, readjusting the lighting, fixing the pillows and the blankets, and instructing them on how to look. She was in a constant state of movement, and it was a wonder where she was getting the energy from.

Halley was inwardly screaming throughout everything.

She tried to force herself to relax, but Ginny's hair tickled the side of her face. Her arms comfortable around Halley's midsection, her skin soft and warm that made Halley unsure about how to react. She should be relaxing, she should be leaning into Ginny's embrace, face turned into her shoulder.

Instead…

"Does my breath smell?" Ginny asked bluntly. "You keep freezing up."

"Sorry," she muttered, ignoring Hannah's huff of annoyance from behind the camera.

"Do you believe in relaxing? I don't think I've ever seen you done it."

Halley felt her face grow hot. "I can relax!" She proved this by slumping in Ginny's arms…and then slid to the floor in a startled heap as her head struck the hard frame of the bed.

Ginny joined her on the floor, her concern face hovering in Halley's blurry field of vision. Her glasses must have fallen off her face. "Oh, my god!"

Halley groaned.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Ginny was crouching between Halley's legs, her fingers lightly running over Halley's head to check for any bumps and bruises.

They were both oblivious to the sound of Hannah's camera snapping one picture after the next.

Ginny has her fingers threaded through Halley's hair, and Halley had her hands pressed into Ginny's back.

They were so close, Halley noticed. She could see the individual freckles that were scattered over Ginny's face like constellations. She could see that her round eyes were a dark brown color, that her eyelashes were almost a shade of red-gold. Halley decided then that she liked that shade of red a lot.

Halley saw a blush fill Ginny's pale skin. Her soft her lips suddenly became, and how they moved closer…

And Hannah's voice broke the spell. "Now kiss!"


End file.
